Prison Doctor
by Cy Fur
Summary: Axel and Xion have to go undercover for a mission. Xion gets beaten up. Written for 30 lemons. May contain triggers for abuse. Axel/Xion.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Xion is lying on the hard cot and staring up at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the tiles. She traces the empty space where her tooth was and wonders absently how Vexen is going to fix it. She supposes that's one of the advantages of being a Nobody - she couldn't really feel panic. She felt the seeds of it, but it's hard to plant a seed in such arid soil. She knows Axel is around, disguised as something or another. She just has to wait for him to come in and rescue her. They're supposed to be playing a role, apparently, and as much as it hurts, it will get them closer to Kingdom Hearts, and that's all that matters, right?

She looks up when she hears the rattle of keys. The guards are coming to her cell, and she recognizes a familiar tall, skinny shape. She has to keep her face from lighting up when she sees him. It seems that even Nobodies can end up giving away their shadow emotions if they don't work at it. They're trying to reach the heart of someone in this jail, and Xion is apparently the most expendable. Which is why she's lying on the cot in the jail cell, waiting for Axel to come along and tell her that they can leave already.

"This is the prisoner." The guard unlocks Xion's cell door, standing aside to let Axel through. "Do you need help, or can you be left alone with her?" He's leering, slightly, and Axel is returning the leer right back at him.

"I'll be fine," Axel says. "Just needs a shower and to go to the infirmary." He looks at Xion's bruised face and hisses quietly. "C'mon," he says, indicating for Xion to stand up. When she does, he handcuffs her hands behind her back and leads her out of the cell and into the hall. "Shower, then infirmary," he tells her.

Xion doesn't say anything, just looks down at her feet in their slippers. This world is hard on crime, and she intentionally committed one in front of a policeman. However, she hadn't been expecting him to beat her up quite so much. And now she is in jail, missing teeth and unable to see out of one eye. She doesn't want to think of what her body looks like under the orange jump suit - she was still crying from the pain when they dressed her. At least her nose has stopped leaking blood, and the blood dripping down her chin has more or less dried up.

When Axel reaches the empty shower room, he carefully closes and locks the door. He walks over to Xion, slowly, and uncuffs her wrists, then hugs her to his chest, no doubt getting blood on his prison guard's uniform.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into the top of her head, rubbing her back soothingly. "It wasn't supposed to be this bad." He takes a step back and puts a hand under her chin, tilting her head back so that he can have a look at the damage. "How bad is it?"

"Missin' teeth," Xion says, and is surprised at how horrible her voice sounds, slurred from her bitten tongue. "Tongue, kicked me in the middle." Her hands are shaking as she fumbles with the zipper of her jump suit.

Axel stills her hands, beginning to unzip her himself. "This is a pretty shitty prison. I can't imagine who Xemnas would want around here." It really is a bad prison, to let him lock the door behind them like that.

"Why do I have to be the prisoner?" Xion asks, shrugging out of the jumpsuit and blushing when she sees the way Axel is looking at torso. It's covered in bruises from the policeman's boots, and it's only by some miracle that she hasn't cracked any ribs.

"Because you'd make a bad prison guard." Axel crouches down in front of her, gently pressing his fingers into one dark bruise, on her side.

Xion winces and tries to push him away. "D-don't do that," she slurs, blushing when she realizes her breasts are bare and he can see the dark purple splotches all over them. "It hurts."

Axel's face goes soft, and he cups her cheek carefully, stroking her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "What'd they do to you, baby?" He asks, and his voice is sweeter than she's ever heard before.

"Kicked me," Xion said, reaching out to stroke his hair. "It's your fault, y'know. You said that I would just be arrested." She tugs on one of his spikes in retaliation.

"I didn't think they'd beat you up for stealing a car," Axel says, beginning to push her jumpsuit off of her hips.

She's standing in the empty prison shower room naked now, or at least pretty close to naked. She blushes as she feels Axel's eyes on her, that even as beaten up as she is now, he still manages to make her wet between the legs.

"C'mon, I'll clean you up and then I'll take you to the infirmary." He offers her his shoulder to lean on as she steps out of the jumpsuit, smiling at the way her stiff fingers still try to pet his hair.

"Is anyone there?" She curls her bare toes on the cold floor of the bathroom, shivering. "Axel, I don't like this. Can we go back to the Castle?"

"Apparently, there's someone with a strong heart in here." Axel begins to fiddle with the knobs. "I'm looking among the guards and you're looking among the prisoners, remember? And you'll gain sympathy, as beat up as you look." He tugs her towards a stall. "Is this good?"

"Warmer, please?" She stands where the spray can only just reach her and shivers when the cold water hits her skin.

Axel turns the water on hotter, then beckons for Xion to come closer, his prison guard's uniform getting wetter. It doesn't bother him - he can dry out pretty quickly, from the inside.

Xion steps into the shower, shivering when the hot water hits her sore face and the bruises. She tilts her head back to wash the blood off of her skin. She tugs stands under the hot water for a good five minutes before she thinks to ask for soap.

"I'll wash you," Axel says, and he unbuttons his shirt, draping it over the top of another stall. He keeps his pants on, but he'll dry them out soon. He lathers his hands up with liquid soap and begins to carefully rub down her shoulders, then her neck. His touch is surprisingly gentle as it ghosts over the bruises on her shoulders. "I owe you that much, at least."

Xion blushes. There's something about the way Axel is looking at her that is making her incredibly uncomfortable. She doesn't like it at all. His hands are on her body, and that isn't new, at least. She's just having trouble really getting… into it, because her head is throbbing and she can feel the empty spaces where her teeth were. When Axel bends down to kiss her on the mouth, she turns her face away from him, so that the kiss lands on her bruised cheek. She winces, but otherwise doesn't say anything.

Axel begins to wash her breasts, being careful of the bruises. He rinses them off just as carefully and leans down, pressing a closed mouthed kiss to her shoulder. He presses another kiss lower down, right over her breast. He begins to nuzzle at her breast, then takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and flickering his tongue over it.

Axel pulls back, kissing the tip of her nipple. He licks it, looking up at her, and he makes sure that his hands are far away from the bruises, which is harder than he thought it would be. His fingers go to her hips, avoiding another boot print, and he presses another soft kiss to the side of her breast.

"Isn't that nice, Xion?" He kisses her between her breasts, his thumbs making small circles on her hips. "Don't you like that?"

"Aren't you n-n-not supposed to do that?" Xion's voice is shaking, and she's getting dizzier. She leans against the stall, tilting her head back. "We're on duty, I mean…."

"They're expecting this kind of thing," Axel says, and he's kissing down her belly, tonguing each bruise gently, tasting her pain. It's his fault, and he can almost feel the guilt squirming in the empty place in his chest like a worm. He can't even cast a heal spell on her, because this world doesn't have magic, and it would bring about suspicion if the poor battered prisoner suddenly walked about completely healed. So she'll be limping and wincing for a week at the least.

"B-b-but aren't they expecting me to do something to you?" She threads her trembling fingers in his hair, hissing when his nose presses against one bruise.

"Just let me make you feel good, okay?" Axel kisses right over the curly black hair. He slips his tongue into her navel and presses a delicate kiss right over her clit. "It's my fault that you're stuck like this."

Xion twirls one spike around and around her finger, her thumbs going to the sides of his head, pressing down on his temples. She sighs quietly as he kisses down, into the inside of her thigh, no doubt intentionally skipping the place where she wants him the most. It seems that even when Axel is trying to be sweet and compassionate, he's still Axel, and what is Axel, if not a tease?

"You need to talk to the other prisoners," Axel whispers against her leg, tasting another bruise. "Find out which ones are the strong ones, which ones are the brave ones." He moves his mouth, over her pussy, and he licks along her slit gently, barely more than a touch. He's rewarded with Xion squirming, tugging on his hair and arching her back. He's careful to avoid bruises, but he still has to move his hands now and again, as he slides them down from her hips to her legs.

"W-w-why?" Xion whimpers, closing her eyes and trying to relax, trying not to bite her lip and open up and of the cuts. Axel's tongue feels igood/i, and the way the rest of her body is throbbing and aching just adds to the contrast. The pain and the pleasure are mingling together, a little bit, and when Axel accidentally presses his thumb into a bruise on her thigh, she gasps in surprise, because while it hurts, the pain flows down to spread along her belly, like heat. She shudders and tugs on his hair again, in hopes of getting him to really use his mouth. She's forgotten about getting caught at this point - she just wants to feel good, maybe pretend that her aching body isn't.

"That's your job." Axel kisses her clit, making her whimper. "My job…." He uses one hand to hold her open and begins to lick, long, hard strokes that start at her entrance and end at her clit. He pauses at the end of each lick to jab the tip of his tongue at her clit, hearing her gasp and whimper. He's dimly aware of the water cascading down on them, soaking his skin, his uniform, and his hair, but he really doesn't care. The little seed of guilt hurts him, hurts him more than it should, because he's not supposed to feel anything, guilt or otherwise.

"M-my job?" Xion wonders faintly why she's still holding the conversation, but her brain tends to latch onto things and not let go, usually at the most inopportune times. "Axel, p-p-please, I want…." She jerks his hips, then winced, because that hurt in ways that she didn't want to think about.

"What?" Axel carefully slides two fingers into her, pressing down on her clit with his thumb. "What do you want, Xion?"

"Y-you," she gasps, and she's forgotten her shadow of not-anger in the rush of good feelings, tingling under her skin throughout her whole body. "Please, I n-n-need you, please, Axel." She tugs on his hair in an effort to bring his head up to hers, to kiss her on the mouth.

"I can't," Axel whispered, curling his fingers in such a way as to press against her g-spot, rotating his thumb over her clit. "I'd just hurt you more." He adds another finger though, slowly thrusting his fingers, curling them when they're all the way inside of her to make her gasp and moan. He knows that he owes her some good feelings, after the beating she received because of him. Part of him just wants to say "fuck it' and mount up, fuck her until she's limping ever more than already, but he's gotten so used to pretending to have a heart that he feels the echo-shadows of things like guilt.

"You w-wouldn't," Xion gasps, looking down at him, twisting his hair in her hands and arching her back. It brings the dark bruises on her torso into sharp relief, in the bright lights of the shower room. "Please, Axel, please…." She lets go of his hair to feel between her legs, grabbing his wrist. She forces him to keep his wrist in place, rising and falling on the balls of her feet as he keeps his fingers curled and his thumb on her clit.

"I would. I already have." Axel says, letting her guide his hand. She's never been this demanding before, and… he likes it. A lot. The lump in his pants is getting bigger, and he thinks that he may come without even touching himself.

Xion goes stock still, gasping and whimpering, her fingernails digging into his skinny wrist. She shakes all over as the waves of tingles spread under her skin, making her hands shake and her knees go week. She moans something that may be a name and slumps back against the stall. The water pattering down against her feels cold now, against her overheated skin.

"How was that, baby girl?" Axel stands up, slowly drawing his fingers out of her. He licks them, relishing the taste of her. His other hand brushes her wet bangs out of her face, careful of the broken sore spots.

"It was nice," Xion mumbles, still taking deep, gasping breaths. It still hurts to inhale, actually.

"Good." Axel stands her up, then turns the water up. He concentrates for a few seconds, his eyes shut tightly, and then he's steaming as he dries himself out from the inside. "Lets get you cleaned up."

"I thought you j-just did," Xion says, taking a shaky step out of the shower stall to the bathroom itself, towards the clean orange jumpsuit. Her whole body feels raw and sore, sorer than before. It seems that all of the nice feelings just made the nasty ones stand out more.

Axel helps her get dressed, brushing her wet hair out of her face. "We're going to the infirmary now," he says, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to have to put you in cuffs again."

Xion wordlessly presents her wrists.

Axel handcuffs her hands in front of her, trying not to think about his erection. It would probably be more plausible if he found a way to get rid of it, because he knows that he supposedly came in here to fuck her, and if he's still visibly aroused, it won't look like he fucked her. But his mind is feeling too sickened right now, to really do anything. The sight of her battered face and bruised body make something in his chest hurt.

When they walk out of the door, Axel looks like a different man. He's cocky and leering as he leads Xion forward, towards the infirmary. He jokes with the guards about how Xion is limping, while Xion's cheeks turn dark red under the bruises. The other guards don't comment on his erection - maybe they don't want to appear gay, or maybe they honestly don't notice.

When Xion is in the infirmary, Axel stands next to her. When the doctor turns away to retrieve an ice pack, Axel squeezes her fingers. He winces when he sees her smile though, because he can see the gaps where her teeth were. But he can't cast a heal spell on her, and he isn't a doctor himself, so he smiles back, although the smile is gone as soon as the prison doctor is back, clucking his tongue about how they're too hard on the prisoners.

Xion shifts on the table as the doctor looks inside of her mouth and clucks about having to sew up the numerous cuts where her teeth met her lips and cheeks. She looks at Axel out of the corner of her eye, and some small part of her feels better, knowing he is there. Knowing that even if he can't doctor her sore body, he can do something for whatever remnants of a heart she may have.


End file.
